Young Gods
by iris2312
Summary: Adam was the embodiment of passion, at least that's what Blake used to think. So what changed? TauraDonna one-shot. Told from Blake's POV. Rated M for sexual themes.


A/N): I do not own the characters of RWBY (Rooster Teeth), nor do I own the video that inspired this fic. Rated M for sexual themes.

* * *

YOUNG GODS

"You are asking my men to die for your cause, a _human_ cause. That is not an idea I am willing to entertain."

He was upset, that much was clear…but at whom? Hoping to catch something more, I crept closer to the wall of our camp's headquarters. But, the cold female voice that came in reply was unrecognizable to me. Did Adam say he was meeting with someone tonight? I racked my brain trying to recall every bit of conversation we'd had earlier in the day, but nothing in particular seemed to explain the presence of this unknown woman.

Then, movement at the entrance of the tent caught my attention and three human figures emerged. A dark-haired woman and her two companions walked out into the night, frustration and annoyance written plainly across each of their expressions. I felt a small smile creep upon my lips, clearly they didn't get whatever it was that they had asked for.

"What was that about?" I asked as Adam's familiar figure entered my peripheral view.

"Nothing, we need to finish preparing. The train will be here at dawn."

So, he was going to try and brush me off…again. I felt a swell of indignation rise up within my chest; he wouldn't cut me out of something like this again, I was his _partner_ for Dust's sake!

"Adam, I asked you a question."

The man only remained silent as he began the walk towards his personal quarters on the outskirts of camp. I sighed in frustration and did the only thing I could, I followed him.

"You can't just ignore me. I am your _partner_ Adam, we are supposed to be equals." Silence. The man could be so infuriatingly stubborn sometimes, so bull headed…how fitting. After a few more silent heartbeats, I tried again.

"Please, why didn't you mention the meeting to me earlier? You had plenty of opportunities".

"Because, the end result would have been the same, regardless of your presence" he answered in a cool tone. I stopped in my tracks; we were just outside of his tent.

"Regardless of my presence? So, you're saying that my opinion matters so little to you? You're saying that what, I don't matter?"

Adam came to a sudden halt and whirled around so fast that I nearly missed the action in its entirety. He stood a mere breath away from me, with tension in every muscle, almost as if he was ready to fight. I couldn't help but flinch slightly.

"Don't _ever_ say that Blake. Don't ever say that you don't matter to me, because you are _everything_. You…."

Surprise at his own words and their intensity had stopped him dead. He simply stared at me, his jaw clenching and unclenching. I stared back, desperately trying to reign in my own surprise.

"I what?" I asked, my voice was weak and breathy…almost unrecognizable to me.

Quietly, he raised his right hand and let it hover just beside my cheek, not touching but remaining so close that I could feel the warmth radiating off him. "... You are the dream I've been chasing for the last five years. _You_ are the one I want at my side when we change the world. You are _all_ I want Blake."

His voice, though laced with that ever present authoritative tone, held a certain degree of vulnerability. It was something I'd never heard from Adam before, not once in the ten years we'd known each other. And, beneath that bone white mask, I could feel his eyes burn into me, begging me to say or do something…to do anything but reject him.

Was that really fear coursing through every fiber of his being? Was he scared that _I'd_ hurt him? The question seemed ridiculous. How could this man, a leader of the White Fang and one of the deadliest combatants in all of Remnant, be scared of _me_?

But, as I continued to stare up at him, I knew this fear wasn't rooted in the mind. No, this fear stemmed from that secret place in your heart, the place that delicately holds all your hopes and dreams…the one place you try to keep hidden away and protected from the darkness and pain of the world. Was that what troubled him? The fact that he had finally let himself be vulnerable? Or was it something else? If we crossed _that_ line tonight, would there be no point of return? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that, tonight, he had bared to me his secret. He had revealed to me a small side of Adam Taurus no one had ever seen. Tonight, he had finally let me in. And how could I reject him…?

Forgetting my earlier anger and frustration, I slowly leaned towards Adam with baited breath. I tilted my face upwards, inviting him to close the distance between us. His body seemed to answer my own as he bowed his head to bring his lips close to mine. A tiny jolt of lightning ran through every nerve of my body when he finally allowed his lips to lightly brush against mine, igniting a fire within me.

Placing my hand behind his neck, I pulled him closer to me. He answered in kind, slipping his arms around my waist. Our lips met in a full kiss and I thought I'd lose my ability to stand as he began to trace my mouth with his tongue.

"We shouldn't do this out here", Adam said as he began to trail light kisses across my jaw. Before I could respond, he had taken my hand and led me into his tent.

* * *

It was dark, almost pitch black…but luckily, with the faunas' ability to see in the dark, Adam and I knew exactly where to step. He led me over to his makeshift bed and left me at its foot in order to light a small lamp on the far side of the area. A click sounded and the tent was washed in a dim yellowish light.

"Blake?"

"Yes?"

"I am going to ask you this one time, so answer carefully." Walking over, he came to stand behind me. I held my breath as I felt the wave of Adam's presence wash over me, confident and dangerous.

"Do you want this? Do you want… are you going to run from this?"

My heartbeat quickened. Did I want this? I didn't know, I was terrified but also… strangely exhilarated?

Adam and I had been through a lot in the five years we'd been partners; we had endured derision, skepticism, and had earned more than our fair share of battle scars. But, nevertheless, we had survived because we'd had each other. He'd always said it would be us against the world… and it really did feel that way a lot of the time, especially after my parents left the White Fang. He'd seemed to be the only one on my side…the only one who understood me and my mission. It was something that had tied us together.

I didn't want to jeopardize that bond, especially because Adam was all I had. The thought of losing the only person… the thought of losing _one more_ person I had allowed myself to care for was terrifying. But, I couldn't deny that I wasn't also curious as to what kind of relationship Adam and I could have outside of our White Fang partnership. I mean, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't something I had entertained more than once over the past few years. But I had to ask myself again, could we take that step? Would it ruin everything between us? I still wasn't sure, it was too much to process at the moment.

So, I took a chance, something that was rather uncharacteristic of me. I let myself fall for Adam and the idea of what could be. "I'm not running."

With those three words, his lips descended upon my neck. He trailed hot kisses up towards my jaw and then to the shell of my ear, his breath warm. Strong arms wound around me while rough hands began to explore the inches of bare skin at my waist.

"I'm going to make you mine."

With a sudden twist of his arms, Adam turned me to face him and moved his hands to cradle my face before allowing his lips to meet with mine. However sweet that meeting of the lips might initially have been, the kiss soon turned desperate and hungry. Teeth clashed as our mouths met over and over again, tongues teasing and tasting each other. Hands pulled at clothes and hair, and every inch of space between our bodies was eliminated as arms wrapped tightly around one another. We were so entangled that when Adam took a single step backwards we both tumbled onto the bed, limbs refusing to unlock.

Looking up at the man above me, I noticed his mask was still in place. I reached my fingers towards the outer edge, ready to peel the damnable thing away from him, when a hand shot out to stop me.

"No."

"Adam, you don't need to wear this for me." He hesitated for only a moment before releasing my wrist.

"I didn't want for you to pity me."

Removing his mask, I finally looked at him…truly looked at him, the Adam I remembered from all those years ago. His mismatched eyes stared back at me with a mix of hesitation and fear. The left eye was a brilliant forest green, while the right was a brown so dark it almost appeared black…the red, misshaped skin surrounding that dark orb lent him a dangerous appearance. One of the many scars that served as a constant reminder to Adam for why he fought alongside the White Fang.

"I don't pity you Taurus, I never have", I said as I gently traced his burns; his eyes slipped closed.

When he reopened his eyes, there was an intense hunger burning there. Quickly pinning my arms above my head with one hand, while using his other to flick open the buttons of my vest, Adam made fast work of removing my clothing. His warm mouth trailed kisses down the column of my throat as my vest was thrown to some unseen corner of the tent, my white top and bra following after.

Adam took his time when marveling at the sight of my now exposed breasts. His heated gaze traveling from my chest to my waist and back again. Then with a low growl, Adam quickly bent to take one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped at the feel of his tongue gently flicking the delicate bud. A satisfied smile formed against the skin of my breast as Adam continued to extract gasps of pleasure from me.

"Does that feel good, my darling?" he asked as he brought his other hand up to massage my left nipple. I arched my back in reply, forcing Adam to increase the pressure he applied to my chest. It felt better than good.

However, laying beneath Adam, all I could think to myself was that I wanted more…more of his touch, more of his skin on mine. So, with that, I rose from the bed and let my fingers fly to the buttons on his coat.

"Your turn" I simply stated when he gave me a questioning look.

Quickly divesting him of that outer layer and his shirt, I moved to kneel on the bed before him and wound my arms loosely around his neck. I pulled him close so that the tips of my breasts just barely brushed the skin of his chest. His jaw clenched at the light contact, his hands roughly grasping my waist.

"Don't tease me" he said.

I only smirked in response; it was my turn to explore. Bringing my hands around to the tops of his shoulders, I let them fall down the length of his torso, tracing every muscle as I went. Following my hands, I let my kisses trail from his neck down to his chest, making sure to kiss every scar and trace every edge of him with my tongue. Then, while working my kisses back towards his lips, I let my hands boldly trail towards the bulge in his pants.

"Blake", came his husky reply.

"Hmmm?" I hummed against the skin of his neck.

"I said not to tease." I smiled.

Applying slight pressure, I rubbed his hardness; pushing my breasts against him as I worked to make him groan my name.

"Ah, Blake." _There it was._

I liked this bit of power I seemed to have over him...but I craved more, more power, more of Adam. He made me feel bold and feminine and _alive_ …it was unlike anything I'd ever felt and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't addictive.

Pushing him back onto the bed, I climbed atop him and rested my knees on either side of his hips. Shifting my position slightly, I felt the hardness of him grind against me, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the both of us. Loving the reaction the small movement had evoked from Adam, I began to slowly rotate my hips, pushing against that same hardness…seeking friction.

It wasn't long after that I moved to unzip his pants and began to tug on his waist band. Realizing what I wanted, Adam helped me to remove the last of his clothing. He then shifted in position, sitting up he caused me to straddle his thighs.

"Your turn my love." Seizing the opportunity, he slowly, teasingly, skimmed his palms across the fullness of my buttocks while removing my bottoms and stockings. Oh, he was good.

Now both fully exposed, our eyes roamed over every inch of skin and muscle. As my eyes lowered to Adam's manhood, which was hard and throbbing with need, I felt my cheeks flush. All the empowerment I'd seemed to have had experienced earlier rushed out of me in a split second, and I was reduced to nothing more than the shy and inexperienced girl that I was. Looking up to see if Adam had noticed my shyness, I caught his gaze and found that he had a slightly satisfied smirk across his face.

"What?" I meekly asked, desperately trying to hide my blush.

"Nothing, don't be shy my love." Adam's forefinger hooked under my chin, bringing my face up towards his. "I appreciate the fact that I'll be your first. That I will always be able to claim this part of you as my own."

He captured my lips with his before I could speak; his wandering hands silencing every doubt and every fear I'd had run through my mind.

"You are a goddess Blake, as beautiful and powerful as the queen, Hera" he said as his lips ghosted over my jaw and his hands came so achingly close to the center of my womanhood. I felt my breathing grow heavier, a moan escaping from my lips.

His fingers gently skimmed the inside of thighs, tracing small circles against the skin as he came so close to touching me but never actually allowing it. "Adam, please" I whimpered.

"Please what my love? I want you to say it."

I hesitated, how did I verbally communicate to him what I wanted? I had no idea what to say, I'd never found myself in this type of situation before…nor had I ever discussed this type of situation before.

"Adam, I want- I want for you to _touch_ me. I want-"

"Yes?"

"I want you to touch me where no one has ever touched me…" I said, breathing the words against his skin.

He smiled, a self-satisfied smile.

"As the goddess demands" he said, as he finally allowed his fingers to stroke my wet folds. Once he started, I couldn't stop the gasps of pleasure... nor the quiet mewls that escaped my lips and seemed to encourage Adam. He let one, then two fingers slip inside of me, causing me to arch my back in an almost painful manner. I buried my head in the crook of Adam's neck as I panted and moaned, moving my hips against his hand. The heat burning at my core seemed to grow without restraint; I felt as if I was standing at the very edge of something amazing.

Then Adam removed his hand from my aching center, "Not yet my love, I'm not done with you."

"What do you-"

I was suddenly cut off when Adam pushed me back onto the bed and placed his head between my thighs. "Wait, what are you…"

"Just let me" was all he said before he bent his head and allowed his mouth to taste my womanhood. His tongue elicited moans of ecstasy as he lapped at my wet center and placed rough kisses against the sensitive bundle of nerves lying at my core's apex.

"Adam!" I screamed in rapture as I came to stand at the precipice of pleasure and blindly tumbled over its edge. The blood pounding in my ears was all I could hear as I attempted to quietly ground myself after reaching such a high. Glancing at Adam, who was still between my legs, I caught him wiping my wetness from his mouth, only to lick it from his fingertips… I moaned at the sight.

"Now, are you ready for me to claim you?" he suddenly asked in a low voice.

Not knowing how to respond, I propped myself up on my elbows and drew him towards me with a guiding hand placed against his cheek. He crawled atop me, nudging my knees apart as he came to rest his hips against mine. I closed my eyes at the intimate contact.

"The two of us, Blake, the two of us are going to be young gods. I promise you this, we will be magnificent together" he said, his voice low and convincing.

Then a sudden pain ripped through me, a cry escaped my lips and tears pooled at the corners of my eyes. I looked down at where the source of the pain had come from and noticed that Adam had joined us. I felt a tear fall.

"Shh, my Darling. You won't regret this." The words were so softly spoken that I'd barely heard them.

Then, Adam began to move within me. I gasped in pain; it hurt…it hurt _a lot_. "It'll feel better, trust me Blake." I could only nod in recognition as I tried to keep myself from crying out.

Kisses and nips at my neck, along with the kneading at my breasts, were used to distract me from the pain, and after a few more thrusts the powerful ache turned to a dull discomfort, which also faded. The friction between Adam and I began to reawaken the fire inside my core. Moans of pleasure soon rose from my lips.

"Yes, yes Adam."

He moaned, low and deep. "Oh, Blake. You are so wet, so…tight." His pace began to increase and my hips moved in time with his. Our movements in perfect sync after 5 years of close partnership and training.

His thrusts grew more powerful with every moan that slipped past my now kiss swollen lips. His length steadily pounding into me, repeatedly hitting that tender spot within my center, making my walls spasm around him as I came close to yet another climax.

Our breathing had become labored and our bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat. We continued to move against one another, letting our mouths clash in our desperation for more, in our hunger for that promising release. His hand moved to rub the sensitive nub at the apex of my womanhood, prompting me to wrap my legs tightly around his waist and deepen his forceful thrusts; my hands clawing at his back.

"Adam, I'm going to-"

"Blake"

The sound of Adam's low and husky moan was enough to finally send me over the edge. I screamed out in pleasure as I spasmed around his hardness. And not long after, Adam found his own release within me.

After he was completely spent, he pulled himself away from my wetness, and rolled onto his back besides me. As we laid on his bed in silence, we each allowed our breathing to return to normal. I looked over to Adam at the same moment he looked at me, an arm draped above his head and one draped across his middle. He looked incredibly sexy at that moment, a tired but satisfied smile across his lips...my heart seemed to clench.

"Did you enjoy that my love?"

I allowed a small smile to split my lips. It had definitely been a memorable experience...but now that the passion and heat of the moment had begun to subside, I found that I had a small ache in my chest. Something wasn't quite right. Perhaps it was just residual nerves from my first time, perhaps it was the fact that it was almost dawn and we had yet to check preparations for today's mission, I wasn't sure.

Pulling me from my thoughts, Adam had moved to dress himself, leaving me alone in his bed. It was oddly cold even though we had just seemed to finish our love making. "You'd better get dressed. First light will be here soon and we need to be ready to move." Grabbing Wilt and Blush, he replaced his mask before quietly slipping out of the tent, leaving me alone without another word…without an "I love you".

Perhaps that's what was wrong, despite all the things he'd said to me tonight…he never actually said I love you. Maybe it was meant to be a sort of given after everything we had shared…but maybe not. And, come to think of it, I hadn't said it either…would I have said it, had he confessed such a thing to me? I hadn't rejected him, I had actually taken a chance and let my heart fall for him and the possibilities of what we could be…but maybe, maybe that's all there was…possibilities with no reality. My heart clenched in a painful and sad way.

"Blake, everything is in order. We need to move now" Adam's warning came through the tent walls. The sound of quieting footfalls suggested he had turned and walked off towards camp, he wouldn't make it a point to see me again until it was time for the mission… it was the thing he always did. So, with that, I finally moved to dress myself, gathering my scattered articles of clothing from the floor.

Slipping on my boots and tying on my bow, I looked down at myself one last time… hoping that nothing was askew. Then I stepped out into the gray morning light and watched the forest come alive as I seated myself upon a nearby boulder and wondered, " _Had I truly crossed the point of no return_?"

"Blake, it's time."

 _Maybe I had…_ "Ok."

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

(A/N): So this is something that I had been wanting to write for a long time. The idea for this one-shot was inspired by a RWBY AMV on YouTube called Young Gods (Adam and Blake). Anyways, I wanted to write this because, I will admit, that I have entertained the thought of Adam and Blake as a couple. And then I thought, well, what exactly was their relationship before Blake left the White Fang? Why was Adam so angry about her leaving, what could have caused that kind of tension between the two? Then I went back and watched episode 7 of volume 3, along with the black trailer and this story popped into my mind. So, I hope you all enjoyed it and please feel free to leave constructive comments. This is actually my first time writing sexual themed fanfiction so go easy on me. I plan on writing a Blake and Sun fic at some point as well, so stay tuned! (Personally, I am a BlackSun supporter)


End file.
